


After all that we've been through I know we're cool

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Unhappy marriages
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Foi por isso que você me chamou pra dançar ? Porque eu parecia patética e solitária ?”





	After all that we've been through I know we're cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Eles estavam em um baile organizado com o intuito de arrecadar fundos de contribuintes ricos para a campanha dele.

Ele pediu ela para dançar e ela aceitou a sua oferta. Mas assim que eles estavam longe o suficiente dos outros pares Blair disse :

“Você deveria ter pedido outra pessoa pra dançar Nate, você sabe que você já tem o meu dinheiro e o de Chuck”

“Eu vou depois...falando nele quando ele vai chegar ?”

“Eu não sei se ele vai chegar pra ser honesta”

“Entendo”

“Foi por isso que você me chamou pra dançar ? Porque eu parecia patética e solitária ?”

“Você não parece patética”

“Mas solitária sim ?”

“Um pouco, mas eu acho que foi mais porque eu queria”

“Bajulador, talvez você tenha escolhido a carreira certa afinal”

“Talvez”

“Você devia se casar sabe ? Ainda é bem raro ver políticos no nível executivo que não sejam casados e tenham filhos”

“Eu não tenho uma namorada no momento caso você não tenha notado, esse geralmente é um requerimento primário pra pedir alguém em casamento”

“Mas você teve várias no passado. Você nunca pensou em se casar com uma das mulheres que você namorou?”

“Sim”

“Com quem ?”

Ele olhou pra ela incrédulo por um momento. E Blair ficou olhando para ele por alguns segundos antes da ficha cair.

“Oh certo. Eu. As vezes eu esqueço que nós costumávamos namorar, isso não é estranho ?”

“Sim, é. Mas eu não posso te culpar, as vezes eu esqueço também”

“Engraçado pensar, se nós estivéssemos juntos talvez eu estivesse prestes a me tornar primeira dama de Nova York, um pensamento interessante”

“Nós não seríamos felizes juntos, eu não teria sido um bom marido pra você, eu sei disso”

“Sim, mas isso é tão diferente de como as coisas são agora ? Eu sei que eu não me sinto particularmente feliz com a minha vida ou ao menos com meu casamento. Você está feliz ?”

“Não realmente, mas eu não te odeio e até melhor você não me odeia. Isso é bom”

“Sim é, mas ainda assim : Blair Archibald, primeira dama”

Nate riu, e ela também. E ele dançou com ela por mais duas músicas antes de voltar a fazer social com possíveis contribuintes.


End file.
